In the Hands of Fate
by aoiyumekou48
Summary: Almost as if fate had played with them, the string slowly lost its bond. It seemed as though fate deemed them unfit for each other. As if they had no chance to fall in love.


**Warning/s: **possible OOC

* * *

**IN THE HANDS OF FATE – July 18, 2013**

* * *

Eren and Rivaille have never really been the romantic type. They never paid attention to love and romance because it was nothing more than a hindrance to the matter at hand. They knew that such an emotion existed but they never knew that them, of all people, would experience it much less with each other.

It was nothing more than a mere string. A mere red string attached to their respective pinky finger. It piqued their curiosity and when they came to know what it was, it left them utterly bewildered and speechless.

_Red string of fate_, a red string that connects two persons destined for each other. It was a superstitious belief. A myth. Eren and Rivaille never really believed in such a thing. They left the string be, mindlessly attached to their pinky fingers.

And as the time passed, it seems fate slowly worked its way into their hearts. They found themselves in a situation they can't seem to explain. It left them lost and confused. But fate knows how to make its way and two souls accepted the unknown. They ventured on a journey and experienced love in each other's presence.

But, almost as if fate had played with them, the string slowly lost its bond. It seemed as though fate deemed them unfit for each other. As if these circumstances where death constantly played with them hindered the possibility of them finding love. As if they had no chance to fall in love because it was fate itself that deemed it impossible for them to be together. Because it was fate itself that mindlessly attached its string on two innocent pinky fingers and cruelly detached itself like it was simply a mistake.

And alas, Eren finally had enough. He hurriedly went to see Rivaille and in a swift move, Eren cut the string. As soon as the string was cut, it turned into dust and it became part of the wind.

It had caught Rivaille off guard. And the only thing that brought him back was Eren's face. His face that showed so much pain. His eyes that reflected every emotion he felt.

And Rivaille knew. He knew that he would be damned if he let go of Eren now. He would be damned if he let this pass as nothing but a mere occurrence, a memory meant to be forgotten. He would be damned if he ignored the tears threatening to fall from Eren's eyes and his heart that is about to burst any time.

And to no avail, he pulled Eren's hand with so much force he almost lost his ground. He held Eren for dear life. He held his back so strong it hurts. He grasped his hand so hard it might actually break.

"Damned shitty brat, who told you to cut the fucking string?" Rivaille hardly spat out. He feared his emotions would suddenly burst in his mouth. He feared how much his insides churn. He feared how much his heart pick up its pace. He feared Eren will notice how much his whole being shook.

And Eren gritted his teeth. "B-but…"

"Shut up!" Rivaille immediately spoke before Eren could make up any senseless excuses. He let out a long shaky breath.

"Listen. It's just a string. Don't believe in such a superstitious belief." Rivaille tightened his grip.

"I'm not betting my fate on a single vulnerable string. I'm not betting you on any kind of thing. Does fate even exist you shitty brat." Rivaille clicked his tongue.

"You better quit this nonsense now, Eren Yeager. You are hindering on my duties." Rivaille sighed.

And Eren could not do anything but nudge his head deeper on Rivaille's shoulder. "Yes, Heichou. I-I'm sorry." He bit back a sob. He hugged Rivaille and tightly grasped his clothes.

Rivaille sighed and slowly, he let himself calm down in the arms of Eren. Truth be told, his heart stopped for a moment when Eren cut the string. He can't move. He can't breathe. He can't think. He can't speak. He just knew that it was wrong and something has to be done before everything falls apart.

_"What a tiresome brat you are, Eren." _Rivaille thought as he nudged his forehead on Eren's chest, the fast paced beating of his heart ringing in Rivaille's ear.

* * *

**A/N: **I would have loved to add more dialogues for Heichou and explain his undying love for Eren but that would be too OOC for him. So yeah. There ya go and his unfamous shitty brat. Pfft. I based this on a set of pictures I saw in Tumblr.


End file.
